DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): Phosphoinositide polyphosphates (PIPns) are key signaling molecules in cellular communication via protein kinases, in endo- and exocytosis, and in vesicular trafficking of proteins. The PIPns consist of a family of seven molecular scaffolds based on the number and position of phosphates on the inositol head group. Most PIPns are available only by total chemical synthesis, requiring that biologists in over 200 labs worldwide locate and academic collaborator. The demand of quantities of PIPns with a variety of diacylglyceryl chains now exceeds the capacity of these labs. Availability of these signaling molecules and reagents for their detection will facilitate drug discovery in allergy, inflammation, apoptosis, cancer and neurological diseases. Echelon Research Laboratories (ERL) is a three-tier business strategy. First, ERL will develop PIPn synthesis for four different diacylglycerol derivatives of molecular scaffolds to make "matched sets" of PIPn derivatives, including short-chain, intermediate chain, and functionalize "tetherable" analogs. They will use functionalized PIPns to prepare antigenic forms of the PIPns for eliciting PIPn-specific antisera. Second, they will develop reagent kits for enzyme and binding protein assays. Third, they will use these reagents and assay methods in drug discovery. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Potential commercial application not available.